Séjour à Suna
by Deiya
Summary: Les ninjas de Suna découvrent Naruto évanoui dans le désert, mais celuici est devenu amnésique… GaaraXNaruto
1. Amnésie

**Titre :** Séjour à Suna

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **un joyeux mélange avec entre autres de l'humour et du yaoi(surtout dans la suite)

**Résumé :** Les ninjas de Suna découvrent Naruto évanoui dans le désert, mais celui-ci est devenu amnésique…

**Couple :** GaaraXNaruto

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto m'a vendu Naruto pour la modique somme de 0,99€… Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ??

**Chapitre 1 : Amnésie**

Quelque part au milieu du désert un jeune homme blond avançait, avec de plus en plus de difficultés. La chaleur était étouffante et il était trempé de sueur. Le soleil tapait fort et sa lumière se reflétait sur le bandeau frontal gravé d'une feuille que portait le ninja. Ce dernier était à bout de force. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber à genou dans le sable. D'un geste machinal, il enleva son bandeau, le regarda d'un air triste, le déposa doucement sur le sol et le recouvrit d'une poignée de sable. On aurait dit que par ce simple acte, il enterrait son passé…

Ensuite, le regard déterminé, il se releva pour continuer sa route. Mais ce brutal redressement lui donna le vertige et il s'effondra au sol, évanoui.

- Tiens ! On dirait qu'il se réveille !

Tout était encore flou quand il ouvrit les yeux, mais sa vue se stabilisa au bout de quelques secondes. C'était une jeune fille avec quatre couettes blondes et à l'air sympathique qui avait parlé. A côté d'elle se tenait un garçon à l'apparence plutôt…inhabituelle : il était habillé tout en noir avec une sorte de cagoule qui lui faisait des oreilles pointues sur la tête et son visage était couvert de maquillage. A l'écart, un autre garçon était adossé au mur les bras croisés. C'était un rouquin aux yeux turquoise qui ne semblait pas très avenant…

- Où suis-je ? demanda le rescapé du désert.

- A Suna, le village du Sable, répondit la jeune fille. Tu as eu de la chance qu'on t'ait trouvé : un peu plus et tu finissais en steack grillé ! Au fait, je m'appelle Temari et voici mes deux frères : celui en noir c'est Kankuro et le petit roux Gaara. Et toi qui es-tu ?

- …Naruto…je crois.

- Comment ça tu "crois" ? Tu n'es même plus sûr de ton nom ?

- A vrai dire… je ne me souviens de rien. Naruto est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand tu m'as demandé qui j'étais, c'est tout. J'espérais que vous me connaîtriez mais apparemment…ce n'est pas le cas.

Silence dans la salle.

Temari et Kankuro étaient stupéfaits, quant à Gaara, il fronça les sourcils. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui se décida à parler :

- Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais…j'ai super faim ! Et soif aussi !

La blonde et le peinturluré éclatèrent de rire et même le roux s'autorisa un mini-sourire. Ce nouveau venu était décidément très surprenant.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ?

- Des ramen ! s'écria Naruto. Enfin, si c'est possible…

- Euh…oui mais…des ramen au petit déj' ? s'étonna Kankuro.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis un mois ! Ca fait combien de temps que je suis dans le cirage ?

- A peu près deux jours, mais nous pensions que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant une bonne semaine ! Ta capacité à te régénérer est vraiment exceptionnelle !

- Ah bon ? Je peux me lever alors…

- Non. Il vaut mieux que tu manges d'abord pour reprendre des forces. Je vais chercher des ramen.

Tout le monde regarda d'un air éberlué Gaara sortir de la pièce. Eh oui ! C'était bien lui qui avait parlé, même si c'était sur un ton toujours indifférent. Même Naruto qui ne le connaissait pas sentait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi et il se demanda quelle pouvait bien en être la raison.

Un peu plus tard, Gaara revint avec les fameux ramen. Entre temps, Temari et Kankuro discutaient avec Naruto de la façon dont il pourrait recouvrir la mémoire.

- Peut-être que si je vois l'endroit où vous m'avez trouvé ça me rappellera quelque chose, suggéra Naruto.

- C'est juste un coin de désert normal, ça ne t'apportera rien. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien de spécial avec toi qui puisse t'aider...

- On peut toujours essayer, insista le blond.

- Dans ce cas, il faut demander à Gaara.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est lui qui t'a découvert, expliqua Temari. Kankuro et moi n'avons fait que l'aider à te soigner et nous ne savons pas précisément où tu étais évanoui.

- Voilà les ramen, intervint Gaara.

Il donna le bol et les baguettes à Naruto. Ce dernier commença à manger avec entrain et finit le bol en un temps record.

- Aaaaaaaah, c'était bon ! soupira-t-il. J'en reprendrais bien un autre… Ah ! Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, je survivrai avec un seul bol !

- Ahahaha, c'est pas grave, je vais t'en chercher un autre, rit Kankuro.

Il sortit et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Naruto se décida à adresser la parole à Gaara, presque timidement :

- Euh… Gaara ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvé quand j'aurai terminé les ramen ? Peut-être que…

- Ok, répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Pas un frémissement, pas une émotion. Naruto respira, soulagé : son sauveteur l'impressionnait avec son attitude glaciale. Il bavarda ensuite de choses et d'autres avec Temari jusqu'au retour de Kankuro. Là, il expédia ses ramen à vitesse grand V et se déclara prêt à se mettre en route. Cependant, Temari ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle l'attrapa par le col et l'enferma dans la salle de bain en le prévenant qu'il ne sortirait pas avant d'avoir pris une bonne douche et de s'être changé. Naruto dut obtempérer (ce qui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'ailleurs).

Enfin, Naruto partit avec Gaara dans le désert tandis que Temari et Kankuro allaient donner des cours aux futurs ninjas. Comme on a déjà pu le constater, Gaara n'est pas de nature bavarde et tout effort de conversation avec lui est vain. C'est pourquoi le trajet se passa dans un grand silence, que nous allons passer en mode "accélération très rapide" :… et voilà, nos deux héros sont arrivés !

Ainsi que Kankuro l'avait dit, c'était juste un coin de désert normal. Du sable à perte de vue, quelques dunes par-ci par-là. Naruto se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné en direction de Gaara :

- Désolé…En fin de compte, c'était une idée idiote, je me souviens de rien…

Le rouquin ne fit aucun geste, n'émit aucune parole qui puisse donner l'impression qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Il prit juste le chemin du retour et Naruto le suivit.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison des trois ninjas de Suna, il était presque midi et les deux autres les attendaient impatiemment. Ils furent déçus qu'il ne ce soit rien passé mais ils s'y attendaient un peu. Comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner, ils se consolèrent tous avec des ramen. Entre midi et 14h, c'était les heures les plus chaudes de la journée : les habitants du désert faisaient donc une sieste pendant ce temps car l'atmosphère était trop lourde pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde alla donc se coucher dans sa chambre respective… ou presque ! En effet, peu après un petit blond se faufila discrètement hors de la maison…

Naruto quitta Suna pour emprunter la même route qu'il avait prise avec Gaara.

Attention ! Attachez vos ceintures : mode "accélération très rapide" !…et voilà, Naruto fut à nouveau à l'endroit où il s'était évanoui. Aussitôt, il s'agenouilla et se mit à retourner le sable un peu partout, le jetant dans tous les sens. Mais il avait beau faire, il ne trouvait pas. Et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus écrasante, il se sentait devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse : comme un idiot, il avait oublié de prendre quelque chose pour se protéger du soleil qui tapait comme un forcené. Si ça continuait, il allait tomber dans les pommes pour la deuxième fois à cet endroit…

Pile à ce moment, une vague de sable se dressa au-dessus de lui et Naruto lui fut vraiment reconnaissant de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur qu'elle lui procurait…jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et aperçoive Gaara.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Il brandissait le bandeau frontal de Naruto.

- Je…je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… balbutia pathétiquement le blond.

- Tu n'es pas réellement amnésique, n'est-ce pas ?

_A suivre…_

Naruto : C'est vraiment sadique comme coupure !

Deiya : Je _suis_ sadique !

Naruto (un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux) : Tout s'explique !

Deiya : …Il est trop mimi mais quel baka !

Temari : Tout ça pour dire : n'oubliez pas les commentaires !

Deiya : Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! (larmes de bonheur)

Temari :…Ca devient effrayant de la soutenir…


	2. Secret

**Titre :** Séjour à Suna

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **un joyeux mélange avec entre autres de l'humour et du yaoi

**Résumé :** Naruto n'aurait pas réellement perdu la mémoire…

**Couple :** GaaraXNaruto

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto m'a vendu Naruto pour la modique somme de 0,99€… Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ??

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Jojo :** Une autre fan de Naruto !! Désolée pour la fin sadique voilà la suite… qui coupe un peu brutalement aussi malheureusement ! La suite en ligne demain soir normalement.

**Ana-chan :** Merci ! Je suis très honorée d'être la première à recevoir un de tes commentaires (même si c'est involontaire ! lol). Contente de voir qu'il y en a qui apprécient mon style d'écriture !

**Neko :** Merci ! et désolée d'être sadique, je peux pas m'en empêcher ! XD

**Chapitre 2 : Secret**

- Tu n'es pas réellement amnésique, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme Naruto restait muet, Gaara continua :

- J'ai trouvé ce bandeau à tes côtés. J'avais l'intention de te le rendre quand tu te réveillerais mais tu as déclaré ne te souvenir de rien : devenir amnésique avec une simple insolation, ça m'a paru étrange. J'ai donc préféré attendre la suite des événements…

Naruto soupira.

- Tu as raison… J'avais peur que quelqu'un ne découvre mon bandeau et ne me ramène à Konoha, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me conduire ici. Enfin… Tu l'avais sûrement déjà deviné.

C'était au tour de Gaara de ne rien dire, aussi le blondinet commença à s'échauffer :

- Et puis pourquoi tu dormais pas d'abord ? Tu m'espionnais ?

- Non. Je ne dors jamais, à cause du démon qui est en moi.

Naruto sembla troublé par ces paroles.

- Alors… toi aussi ! Je veux dire… moi aussi ! J'ai Kyûbi, le démon renard en moi.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tu as quitté ton village ?

- Ah… Non, rien à voir. Est-ce que…est-ce que tu vas dire aux autres que j'ai menti ?

Gaara ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je suppose que je devrais, mais…si tu m'assures que tu n'es pas un criminel ou quelque chose du genre…

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Dans ce cas…

- Ca reste un secret entre nous ! Merci, vraiment merci Gaara ! s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire de deux mètres de long.

Impossible de savoir si c'était ce que prévoyait Gaara, en tous cas il ne protesta pas.

A partir de ce jour, Naruto s'intégra de plus en plus à la famille du désert. Il se rendait utile comme il pouvait, faisait rire toute la maisonnée. Il assistait parfois aux entraînements des ninjas et se rendit vite compte que tous trois étaient très doués. Sous ses dehors de grande sœur attentive, Temari pouvait être vraiment effrayante avec ses lames de vent. Quant à Kankuro, il manipulait avec brio ses marionnettes et Naruto, toujours curieux, se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec son étrange dégaine (encore un mystère sans réponse…).

Néanmoins, c'était avec Gaara que s'entendait le mieux notre blondinet. Bien sûr, un secret les liait et Naruto s'exprimait donc plus facilement face au rouquin. Il y avait aussi le fait que tous les deux possédaient un démon en eux. Peut-être y avait-il encore autre chose, mais pour l'instant ils n'en étaient pas pleinement conscients.

Puisque seul Gaara savait que Naruto était un ninja de Konoha, ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble en cachette car ces séances manquaient au blond, qui avait grand besoin de se dépenser. Comme nous l'avons déjà remarqué dans le chapitre précédent, Gaara n'est pas un grand bavard, c'est pourquoi Naruto faisait généralement la conversation pour deux, ce qui ne semblait gêner ni l'un ni l'autre. Cependant, au fil du temps le rouquin devint plus sociable, sortant plus de trois phrases en une demi-heure ou esquissant un demi-sourire lorsque le blond faisait une de ses fameuses gaffes.

C'est ainsi que deux mois passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale (mode "accélération très très rapide") et nous retrouvons nos deux jeunes gens ruisselants de sueur quelque part dans le désert, après l'un de leurs entraînements.

- Aaaaaah, je suis crevé mais on s'est bien défoulé ! s'écria Naruto.

- …

Gaara avait l'air songeur. Naruto le remarqua.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- On pourrait aller se baigner, proposa le rouquin.

- Ce serait génial, mais où ?

- Il y a une oasis, pas très loin d'ici.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les deux amis arrivèrent à un point d'eau caché par des arbres qui avaient le courage de pousser dans du sable. Naruto, toujours enthousiaste, se déshabilla à toute vitesse, ne gardant que son caleçon, et plongea dans l'eau la tête la première. Gaara fit de même, de manière plus modérée, évidemment. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille. Il en prit dans ses mains et commença à s'en asperger sans s'apercevoir qu'il était observé. En effet, il tournait le dos à Naruto. Or, ce dernier paraissait littéralement fasciné par les gouttelettes qui dégoulinaient le long de ce dos, qui se faufilaient dans les creux, qui se frayaient un chemin sur la peau du rouquin… cette peau qui semblait si douce… Naruto eut soudain envie de la caresser et il sentit une étrange chaleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du soleil, monter en lui. Gaara se retourna au même moment et distingua une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto éclata de rire.

- J'ai envie de te sauter dessus.

Gaara rougit presque autant que ses cheveux, ce qui n'arrangea pas le fou rire du blond. Celui-ci se jeta effectivement sur le rouquin et lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Gaara se releva en crachotant et se fut le tour de Naruto de boire la tasse. Il émergea en crachant un filet d'eau. Finalement, les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire.

Naruto stoppa net quand il se rendit compte de la situation. Non seulement Gaara était mort de rire, ce qui le rendait terriblement craquant, mais en plus son visage ne se trouvait qu'à une petite dizaine de centimètres du sien. Que faire ? Il n'était pas loin de paniquer quand il vit le visage du rouquin se rapprocher dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux… Prenait-il ses rêves pour des réalités ou bien Gaara avait-il réellement l'intention de…?

Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Naruto. Son cœur loupa un battement. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, il répondit au baiser de Gaara. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche instinctivement et Naruto y glissa la langue sans hésiter. Il s'enlacèrent, le baiser se fit plus intense. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à dominer, ils se laissaient tout simplement aller, emportés par leurs émotions ; comme s'ils avaient attendu cet instant depuis la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés… Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant et se caressant, ne pouvant se résoudre à se séparer.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il fallut bien rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence était total. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car Naruto et Gaara étaient tout à leur bonheur intérieur et se tenir la main tout en sachant que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques leur suffisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Arrivés sur le pallier de la maison, les deux amoureux échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'entrer. Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, Naruto ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. D'un côté de la pièce, Kankuro discutait poison et médecine avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roses : Sakura. De l'autre, Temari se disputait à propos de la soi-disant supériorité des hommes avec un brun aux cheveux attachés au-dessus de la tête : Shikamaru. Au milieu, un adulte aux cheveux argentés qui lisait son livre préféré faisait un peu tache dans le décor : Kakashi. Tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

- Naruto ! C'est pas trop tôt !

_A suivre…_

Deiya : Hé hé ! Ca devient sérieux !

Naruto : Ouf ! Notre vie privée n'est pas trop dévoilée…

Gaara :…

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Deiya : Je crois qu'il a du mal à se voir en amoureux transi.

Naruto : Ah bon ? Il est amoureux ?

Deiya :… T'es sûr que t'as lu ma fic ?

Naruto : Mais c'est pas écrit qu'il est amoureux !

Deiya (respire un bon coup) : C'est im-pli-ci-teuh ! C'est pas dit clairement quoi ! Enfin, pas encore…

Naruto :…Je suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Deiya : Laisse tomber.


	3. Rentrer ou rester

**Titre :** Séjour à Suna - Chapitre 3 : Rentrer ou rester

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **un joyeux mélange avec entre autres de l'humour et du yaoi

**Résumé :** Kakashi, Sakura et Shikamaru débarquent à Suna…

**Couple :** GaaraXNaruto

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto m'a vendu Naruto pour la modique somme de 0,99€… Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ??

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lulu342 :** Nyah ah ah ! C'est trop facile sinon…

**Jojo : **Voilà la suite ! La suite et fin demain…

**Zowl :** Je trouve pas qu'il y ait tellement de Naruto/Gaara (comparé au Sasunaru…), j'adooore ce couple ! Quant à Gaara en caleçon… j'ai eu du mal à l'imaginer comme ça mais comme c'était encore plus dur de l'imaginer sans sous-vêtements… lol Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Rentrer ou rester**

- Naruto ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Naruto hésita entre s'enfuir en courant, sauter par la fenêtre ou répondre "Désolé, je ne connais pas de Naruto, vous vous trompez de personne.". En définitive, il n'eut pas le temps de choisir, car Sakura se précipita sur lui et lui colla une beigne monumentale en criant :

- NARUTOO !

- Aïeuh…Sakura-chan !

Il se redressa bravement - parce que, bien sûr, il était tombé après un coup pareil ! -, rit un peu bêtement pour cacher sa peur et s'exclama :

- Aha ! Je ne pensais pas que vous me retrouveriez !

- C'était un jeu d'enfant avec Pakkun, fit remarquer Kakashi, toujours le nez dans son bouquin.

- Hein ? Ce chien a senti mon odeur même après deux mois ?

- Mais non, baka ! On sait depuis le début que t'es ici…répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire moqueur.

Naruto pâlit d'un coup.

- Mais…Si vous saviez… POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ RIEN FAIT ?

- Ordre de Tsunade-sama ! déclara Sakura.

- C'est ça, confirma Shikamaru. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais apparemment elle avait envie de te laisser mariner dans ton jus.

Kakashi soupira en refermant son livre.

- La connaissant, elle avait peut-être juste envie de s'amuser…

- Quelle sadique ! Quelle vieille sorcière ! Quelle…grogna Naruto.

Le sensei au sharingan le coupa dans ses vociférations.

- Tout ça pour dire, Naruto, on te ramène à Konoha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

- Ben… Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? demanda Kakashi sincèrement étonné.

- Comment ça "rien de spécial" ?

Puis Naruto réalisa ce que ça voulait dire.

- Mais alors… La vieille m'a menti ! Et moi je l'ai crue ! JE VAIS LA TUER !

- De quoi tu parles, Naruto ? Et puis pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? questionna Sakura. Tsunade-sama n'a rien voulu nous dire.

Le blond était embarrassé.

- Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était complètement débile comme raison…

- On ne se moquera pas de toi, promit la jeune fille.

- Eh bien… la vieille a dit qu'elle me bannirait de Konoha si je ne lui ramenais pas intactes ses bouteilles de saké…et je les ai cassées en route... Sans faire exprès, hein ! Alors j'ai préféré partir tout de suite...

Personne ne se moqua de Naruto. Pas parce que Sakura l'avait promis, non. Simplement tout le monde était trop atterré par la crétinerie du blond pour rigoler.

- Tu t'es bien fait avoir, commenta Shikamaru.

Sakura tenta de le consoler.

- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer, tu deviendras Hokage comme tu l'as toujours rêvé et tu prouveras à Tsunade-sama qu'elle a eu tort de s'amuser avec toi, ok ?

- Mmouais…

Pendant tout le dialogue, les trois de Suna s'étaient contentés d'observer. Naruto se tourna vers eux.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir menti… Vous avez été super avec moi…

- C'est sympa de vous en être occupés. A présent vous allez pouvoir être au calme sans lui ! s'exclama Sakura.

- On s'y était habitué, répliqua Kankuro.

- Et on ne t'en veut pas Naruto, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, sourit Temari.

- … Merci.

- Bon, si on y allait ? intervint Kakashi.

- Vous devriez rester jusqu'à demain. Si vous partez maintenant, vous serez obligés de vous arrêter pour la nuit.

Une fois de plus, Gaara avait provoqué la surprise en prenant la parole.

- Et où tu comptes les faire dormir, petit frère ? C'est complet, lui rappela Kankuro.

- Il y a deux canapés et on peut installer un matelas par terre.

- Je te signale que Naruto dort sur un de ces canapés. Tu as peut-être l'intention de le mettre dehors ?

- Naruto dormira avec moi.

- ……… QUOOOAAAA ???

Toutes les personnes présentes durent ramasser leur mâchoire qui s'était décrochée, y compris Naruto, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

Finalement, les ninjas de Konoha acceptèrent l'invitation. Après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils n'étaient plus aussi sûrs que Naruto rentrerait avec eux…

- Tu veux que je reste ? demanda Naruto blotti dans les bras de Gaara.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. Je pense que… tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu as tous tes amis là-bas. En plus, Sakura a dit que tu rêvais de devenir Hokage… Tu ne pourras pas le faire en restant ici.

- C'est vrai…

Gaara serra plus fort le blond contre lui. Il disait "Pars", il pensait "Reste". Naruto s'en aperçut.

- Je suis pas complètement idiot, je sais qu'on ressent la même chose ! Je…je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je t'aime cet après-midi ! Je peux pas…te quitter demain !

Gaara déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto. Je voudrais que tu restes mais tu finirais par le regretter… Il vaut mieux que tu partes… Suna et Konoha sont alliés, on pourra se revoir…

- Pas souvent…

- …

- Tu vas me manquer…

- … Toi aussi.

Naruto s'endormit, sous le regard bienveillant de Gaara, qui le garda serré contre lui toute la nuit.

Le lendemain à l'aube, les trois du désert accompagnèrent ceux de Konoha jusqu'à l'entrée de Suna. Naruto fit ses adieux un peu timidement. Temari le serra dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il crut mourir étouffé et que Gaara se demanda s'il devait être jaloux. Kankuro, plus réservé, se contenta de lui serrer la main. Enfin, Naruto arriva à Gaara mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre et commença à rosir en regardant ses pieds.

- Naruto…

Il releva la tête. Des grains de sable prirent sa main et le tirèrent en avant. Il faillit trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long. Gaara le rattrapa juste à temps avant de l'embrasser passionnément, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Au revoir…

Finalement, Naruto, encore tremblant, se résigna à partir avec ses amis. Gaara le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point qui disparut à l'horizon.

_A suivre…_

Naruto : La raison pour laquelle je me suis enfui…est VRAIMENT débile !

Deiya : Tu préférais un truc bien dramatique et déprimant ?

Temari : Tu es incapable d'écrire quelque chose de bien dramatique et déprimant…

Deiya (sourire crispé) : Heureusement que t'es là pour me le rappeler…

Gaara : …

Naruto : Soit il est toujours choqué, soit il dort.

Deiya : Il peut pas dormir.

Naruto : Ah oui, c'est vrai.


	4. Happy end

**Titre :** Séjour à Suna

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **un joyeux mélange avec entre autres de l'humour et du yaoi

**Résumé :** Naruto est rentré à Konoha tandis que Gaara est resté à Suna.

**Couple :** GaaraXNaruto (avec plein d'autres couples en vrac)

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto m'a vendu Naruto pour la modique somme de 0,99€… Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ??

**Note :** Pour finir en beauté, j'imaginais un truc bien mélodramatique genre Gaara se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki, Naruto le sauve juste à temps, bisou sur fond de soleil couchant et hip hip hip hourra ! Mais non. Finalement, j'ai laissé libre cours à mes délires et comme je m'étais focalisée sur le couple vedette Gaara/Naruto, j'ai décidé de me rattraper en casant tout le monde (ou presque), ce qui donne des résultats parfois surprenants !

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Lulu342 :** T'inquiète pas, je suis pas assez sadique pour les séparer indéfiniment…

**Chapitre 4 : Happy end**

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans qu'ils se voyaient à la sauvette, une fois… quoi ? Tous les deux mois ? Et à chaque fois, Naruto se disait que ça ne pouvait plus durer, qu'il en avait marre, qu'il voulait son Gaara avec lui sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Seulement voilà, à chaque fois il se taisait, il se blottissait contre Gaara et il pensait "on en parlera plus tard". Et à force de "plus tard", trois ans étaient passés avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

L'absence de Gaara pesait d'autant plus à Naruto qu'il semblait y avoir une véritable épidémie à Konoha ces derniers temps. Les couples d'amoureux poussaient comme des champignons : on ne pouvait pas faire deux pas dans la rue sans en croiser un ! Et toujours en train de se bécoter, de rire aux éclats, de se tenir la main en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux… Une véritable torture pour le pauvre Naruto en manque de bisous ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Pour couronner le tout, ses amis avaient un comportement étrange, depuis quelques jours… Mais Naruto avait renoncé à comprendre.

En ce début d'après-midi, Naruto partit à la recherche de Sakura ou Shikamaru pour discuter ou s'entraîner. En effet, tous deux étaient dans la même situation que Naruto puisque l'une sortait avec Kankuro et l'autre avec Temari. Ses autres amis étaient tous pris, même Neji, le bout de glaçon numéro deux, avait quelqu'un, si on en croyait la rumeur !

En passant devant chez Ichiraku, Naruto vit que Choji et Ino y étaient installés. Ino disait :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que des ramen soient très appropriés…

_Ino n'aime pas manger des ramen pendant ses rencards ?_

- Mais il adore ça… protesta Choji.

_De qui parle-t-il ?_ Naruto s'avança et s'écria :

- Yo ! Ino ! Choji ! De quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux amoureux semblaient nerveux tout à coup. _Ca y est, ça recommence_, soupira intérieurement Naruto.

- Euh… on cherchait une idée de cadeau… commença Ino.

- Pour mon père : c'est bientôt son anniversaire ! termina Choji.

- Ah d'accord ! Bonne idée les ramen ! approuva le blond. Au fait je cherchais Sakura ou Shikamaru, vous ne sauriez pas où ils sont par hasard ?

- Pas du tout ! répondirent en chœur les deux autres.

Naruto les regarda d'un air méfiant.

- … Bon bah tant pis, à plus !

Plus loin, il croisa Kiba, Hinata et Shino. Chacun portait un énorme sac dans ses bras. En l'apercevant, Kiba passa son sac à Shino, qui faillit s'écrouler, et se jeta presque sur Naruto pour lui boucher la vue. De son côté, Hinata aurait bien voulu venir en aide à son petit ami Shino, qui zigzaguait avec les deux sacs dans les bras, mais elle-même avait déjà du mal à porter le sien. Kiba adressa un grand sourire à Naruto. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Aha ! Naruto ! Comment ça va mon pote ?

- T'es bizarre, Kiba. Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de cacher ?

Le blond tenta de regarder derrière le brun mais celui-ci se déplaça en même temps que lui. Dans son dos, Kiba fit signe de la main à Hinata et Shino de filer en vitesse. Ces derniers obéirent tant bien que mal et disparurent dans une rue adjacente.

- Hé attendez !

Naruto voulu leur courir après. Heureusement, Kiba veillait au grain. Ne trouvant qu'une solution pour stopper le blond, il respira un grand coup…et embrassa Naruto ! Comme prévu, le blond se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'une voix glaciale se fit entendre :

- Naruto…

Il se retourna lentement, par peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Et effectivement, le spectacle était effayant : Hyûga Neji se dirigeait droit sur lui d'un air menaçant…

- Ne…Neji ?

- Touche Kiba encore une seule fois et je t'envoie bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

Bon. Il savait désormais qui était assez cinglé pour sortir avec le Hyûga. Par contre, il n'avait jamais mangé de pissenlits et ça ne lui disait rien d'essayer. Il s'empressa donc de se défendre :

- C'est Kiba qui m'a sauté dessus, j'ai rien fait moi !

- M'en fous ! Tu vas…

- Laisse tomber, mon cœur. Viens par ici…

Kiba prit Neji par la main et l'entraîna dans la direction qu'avaient prise Hinata et Shino, laissant un Naruto complètement éberlué.

Après s'être secoué, Naruto reprit sa route. Il alla chez Sakura et sa mère l'informa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Il se rendit donc chez Shikamaru. En chemin, il passa devant le magasin de disques et aperçut Lee et Tenten à l'intérieur. Il décida d'entrer pour les saluer. Tous deux étaient plongés dans des bacs de CD. Lee se redressa soudain et brandit un CD sous le nez de sa petite amie.

- Regarde ça ! Les tubes des années 70 !

- Ca fait un peu ringard, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ben non, pourquoi ?

- Yo ! Lee ! Tenten !

Les deux interpellés sursautèrent violemment et les malheureux tubes des années 70 prirent leur première leçon de vol. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux réflexes de Lee qui rattrapa le CD à quelques millimètres du sol.

- Le printemps de la jeunesse powaaaaaaaa !

Lee avait sa pose de "nice guy", ses dents étincelaient. Tenten craqua littéralement.

- Gaaaaaaah, t'es trop mimi comme ça, choupinet !

Et ils commencèrent à se faire des mamours, on pouvait presque voir les petits cœurs flotter au-dessus d'eux !

_Gaara, où es-tu ?_ Voyant que ses amis étaient partis sur leur petit nuage, Naruto préféra s'en aller avant de piquer une crise de jalousie… Jaloux de Lee et Tenten…ça devenait grave…

Chez Shikamaru, Naruto obtint la même réponse que chez Sakura.

- Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible !

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il décida d'aller embêter la vieille Tsunade. Au passage, il pourrait en profiter pour lui demander une mission du côté de Suna : puisque Gaara n'allait pas à lui, il irait à Gaara !

En montant dans la tour de l'hokage, Naruto entendit des éclats de rire.

_Non ! Pas un autre couple, je vous en supplie, n'importe qui, pas un autre couple !_

Pas de bol, il tomba sur Kakashi en train de draguer Shizune, qui avait l'air d'apprécier. En voyant le blond, la jeune femme s'exclama :

- Si tu veux voir Tsunade-sama, il va falloir repasser un autre jour !

- Pourquoi ça ?

Naruto avait peur de deviner.

- Elle est occupée avec Jiraya, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, expliqua Kakashi avec un clin d'œil.

_Aaaah ! Même les vieux et les pervers sont contaminés !_

Kakashi et Shizune recommencèrent à flirter sans plus faire attention au blond. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto s'imagina lui et un petit rouquin à leur place.

_Aaaaah ! Je suis en train de péter les plombs ! Je veux mon Gaara chéri !_

Il rentra chez lui en courant et prit une douche bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il terminait de se rhabiller lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. C'était Shikamaru et Sakura.

- Salut ! Il paraît que t'es venu nous chercher ?

- Ouais, je voulais vous proposer un entraînement, mais bon…

- Il fait déjà nuit mais si ça te dit, on peut aller faire un tour à la salle d'entraînement de l'académie…

_J'ai rien à faire de toute façon, alors…_

- Ok, allons-y.

La salle d'entraînement était plongée dans la pénombre. Shikamaru alluma.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO !

Tous ses amis étaient réunis là. La salle avait été décorée et il y avait des tables couvertes de nourriture et de cadeaux sur les côtés.

- … Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ton propre anniversaire ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Tes dix-huit ans ans, en plus ! renchérit Temari.

- Ca se fête dignement ! déclara Kankuro.

Naruto n'était toujours pas reconnecté à la réalité.

_Attendez… Les deux qui viennent de parler…!_

- Kankuro ! Temari ! C'est bien vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?? OU EST GAARA ?

- Oulah ! Une seule question à la fois ! protesta Kankuro. Oui, c'est bien nous, en chair et en os !

- On est venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, continua Temari. Quant à Gaara…

- Je suis là.

_Il est là !… Il est là !_

- Content de te r…

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait étalé par terre, un petit blond dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Naruto.

- Je vois ça.

Gaara essayait de paraître indifférent, comme d'habitude, mais c'était complètement raté, tout le monde voyait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé, avoua Naruto.

Gaara fit un sourire, un vrai grand sourire de bonheur.

_Raaaaah ! Je craque !_

- On ne sera plus séparé Naruto : j'ai été nommé représentant de Suna à Konoha. Une sorte d'ambassadeur en gros.

- YATTAAAA !

- Aïe. Mes tympans.

- Désolé…

Naruto embrassa Gaara pour se faire pardonner.

- HUM HUM HUM !

Tous les autres s'impatientaient.

- Que la fête commence !

- Personne ne t'a fait de mal pendant mon absence, j'espère, demanda Gaara.

- J'en ai pas l'air mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul, répondit Naruto.

- Je sais mais je m'inquiète quand même…

- C'est tout mimi, gagatisa Naruto. Tu sais, il s'est rien passé de spécial… Ah si ! C'est après-midi, Kiba m'a embrassé et après Neji a voulu me tuer !

- … Je vais m'occuper de leur cas.

Les deux concernés frissonnèrent tout à coup sans savoir pourquoi…

- Ahahaha ! Laisse tomber, ils méritent pas ça !

Finalement, la fête se passa sans que personne ne meure, en fait, tout le monde s'amusa bien. Ce fut l'occasion pour Gaara d'apprendre à danser, bien qu'avec réticence, mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour son blond adoré ? Naruto apprécia particulièrement le cadeau d'Ino et Choji : des bons pour des repas gratuits chez Ichiraku pendant un mois. Tenten se chargea d'animer la soirée avec les CD qu'elle avait choisis. Pour faire plaisir à Lee, elle passa un des tubes des années 70, mais c'était vraiment parce qu'elle l'aimait ! Hinata persuada Shino de danser un slow, cependant celui-ci ne voyait rien du tout avec ses lunettes de soleil. Quand il eut écrasé les pieds de sa petite amie pour la vingtième fois, il se décida à les enlever. Temari réussit à réveiller Shikamaru qui s'était endormi dans un coin et le traîna de force sur la piste de danse. Kankuro créa la surprise en revenant des toilettes sans aucune trace de maquillage. Il voulait faire plaisir à Sakura, c'était gagné : elle ne le quitta pas des yeux du reste de la soirée.

Lorsque la fête fut finie, étrangement, personne ne rentra seul à la maison.

Le jour suivant, Gaara s'installa définitivement chez Naruto.

_Fin._


End file.
